Around Midnight
by Lee Totema
Summary: Hinata Shintani and some coworkers decides to celebrate his new promotion in a bar but what happens when he meets his old ex Misaki there? Will they work things out or will things just fall apart again? AU. Rated T for slight suggestive themes.


**I've read a lot of shoujo mangas and I've realized that the rivals never really get their happy endings you know? Even though they might be 100% better than the main love interest and you really want to root for them in the end they're left with nothing.  
**

**This isn't a songfic, more like it was inspired with a song. This is not canon or part of the main story, it's a one shot and I won't be continuing this unless people really like it then maybe and that's a big maybe. Please drop a review, maybe you didn't like it or you did but I wanna know how I did really, please and thank you!  
**

* * *

"Woohoo! Congrats on that promotion Shintani-san, we shall now drink to your accomplishments!" A random businessman said and Hinata chuckled a bit, hesitant to drink his beer. His colleagues at his job decided to throw a party for him after he became promoted to lead technician. Most of his coworkers are around his age, Hinata sighed and looked around the bar, many people occupying seats and the band was currently tuning their instruments before continuing to play another song. His coworkers are taking this opportunity to drink their heart outs but Hinata wants to go back to his apartment and lightly read a novel he became interested in.

He takes a small swig of his beer, letting the bitter taste envelop his mouth as his coworkers shouted for more drinks. 'Who's gonna pay for all of these?' He thought. The night wore on and everyone was starting to get drunk and it was getting close to midnight. They were hollering and a few became separated trying to pick up some girls, most failing and then everyone would laugh and drink. Hinata allowed himself to loosen up a bit and ran a hand through his brown hair, feeling slightly inebriated.

"So tell us Shintani-san, what type of girls are you into? The blonde or the black haired chick?" One of his coworkers asked, pointing behind him towards the bar. He looked and sees a blonde with curly hair drinking what he believes is a margarita. She had a soft hair, not too much make up on and a simple outfit. He thought that she was probably a shy one, maybe was forced to come here with someone else. He looked towards the girl with the black hair. She was wearing a comfy dress on with some heels. It looked fitting on her petite body, her black hair coming down over her eyes and with the dim light he couldn't see her face. The blonde noticed him looking at them and said something to her friend.

His eyes widen when he saw who it was.

_"Hey Shintani, why do you even like me?"_

'Of course, how could I forget about her? Their bodies match up so good because they're the same person duh.' Hinata thought as he heard the band start to play a melancholy song as she smiled at him. Misaki-chan. His first love, his first relationship, his first failure. He looked away and took a big swig from his beer, hoping that this was probably just a dream. He pinched his arm lightly to make sure he wasn't dreaming, nope that hurt.

He looked at the band and wondered they had to play this song, this sad song that reminded him about the old days.

_"Look at this movie, don't you think the plot is a bit too much?"_

One of his coworkers tries to make a move on both of them before he got harshly shot down by Misaki and he went to the table in almost tears. The others patted him on his back for trying his best. Hinata couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He sighed as he washed his hands, feeling suddenly sober. He looked at himself in the mirror. His droopy eyes had bags underneath them, making them look depressing. His right eye has a small scar underneath it and he touches it slightly.

_She lightly touches his scar and smiles softly at him, "You might not like it but I do, it tells an interesting story."_

'Stop it, stop remembering, there's no point to it anyway.' Hinata thought, drying off his hands and walking out. He sees her standing there holding her drink closely with her white dress slightly swaying as she walked up to him.

"Hi Shintani-san, long time no see huh?" Misaki said with a slight sad look.

"Yea it's been a while, like 2 years maybe. You look pretty good Mi- I mean Ayuzawa-san." Hinata said and noticed how her smile dropped when he corrected himself. He shifted on his weight awkwardly, not knowing what to say to her at first.

"It's unusual to see you here Ayuzawa-san, you never pegged me as one to go the bars." Hinata started, rubbing his neck nervously. She smiled.

"The music here is good to listen to and it helps me relax, my job gets me stressed sometimes." Misaki said, grabbing her drink with both of her hands as if she needed something to ground herself to. She turned towards the band as they switched into another sad song. Hinata smelled her perfume slightly and closed his eyes.

_"Are y-you sure you k-know what y-you're doing?" Misaki said as Hinata towers over her in his bed, her hands trying to figure out if she should cover her face or her body. A sweet smell wafts towards Hinata and he smiles. "You're wearing the perfume I bought you."_

"Really, what are you working in now?" Hinata asked, trying to see if his coworkers are still there at the table. A couple of shouts and loud laughter confirmed their presence.

"A hard working secretary to a CEO of electronics!" Misaki said putting up her fist with enthusiasm. Her smiled seemed to sparkle to Hinata but he just brushed that off, thinking it was probably the lighting in this place.

_"You see I got a job! If we work hard we can get that place we wanted!"_

"That's good, it seems as you've been climbing the career ladder haven't you? You must be scaring everyone with your attitude." Hinata chuckled as she lightly punches his arm. He felt a second of warmth coursing through him. He saw her friend looking at them nervously as another one of his coworkers tried to get with her.

_Hinata ran into the classroom, and forces the door open. Misaki is looking at him wide eyed with tears in her eyes. Hinata gets down on his knees and bows low to the ground. She is confused and walks towards him._

_"Shintani…?"_

_"I know, I know I'm a gigantic idiot by not noticing. The thing is I get jealous, I get really jealous, I didn't mean to shout really I didn't because because…I really like you Misaki!" Hinata said, looking at her with a red face. Her face turns beet red and she looks away from him, her hand on her mouth._

_'We have been hanging out so much and being with each other so much ever since we were kids, I just didn't know that my feelings have been changing for her and before I realized it, I was in love with her.' Hinata thought. Misaki knelt down to his side and looks at him with a smile._

_"I already knew that idiot." Misaki said and laughs. Hinata looked confused until he got what she meant. He hugged her a bit awkwardly, his face beaming with happiness. They part and look at each other and laugh._

'The sunset looked really beautiful that day, it only made her seem more angelic.' Hinata thought as they both look towarded the band as they kept playing, a piano player joined in while they had a comfortable silence between them.

"I've probably kept you for too long, your friends seems to be getting a bit rowdier while you were away." She said, pointing to them, their faces red and a few had their neckties around their heads and they were celebrating for something other than his promotion it seemed. Hinata chuckled. She goes back to her friend at the bar, her face relieved that Misaki came back and he sits back down. He occasionally glances at her and after a half hour he noticed a blonde haired young man enter the bar, his professional attire seemed to contrast with the way the bar looked. He glanced toward Hinata's table and smirked, his green eyes seemed to intentionally insult Hinata. He looked away and glared at his drink, suddenly feeling a little conspicuous with his coworkers.

The blonde goes towards the bar and orders a drink. He sits near Misaki and her friend. They looked at him and start talking to themselves. Hinata can see the satisfied smirk as he noticed their glances.

Misaki and him are laying in a bed with their clothes on. They're looking each other with loving eyes. Misaki smiles her brilliant smile as she tangles her fingers with his own. He kisses her hand and she giggles. They are just comfortable with each other, not needing sex to satisfy their need to be near each other. Hinata closes his eyes and wishes this moment would never end.

The blonde started to talk to Misaki and her friend. Misaki had a slight blush on her features as she shyly sipped her drink, letting her friend do most of the talking. Hinata can tell he had his eye on Misaki and not the blonde. His sharp features were not like Hinata's soft ones. His face was angled, his eyes sharp, his fingers looked nimble completely opposite from Hinata's cheeky face and rough hands. He gripped his drink not wanting to look at them at all.

_He looks around the apartment and wonders where Misaki had gone to at such a late hour. The apartment seems so hollow when she isn't here. He looks at the sink and realizes that the broken glass is still there. He picks them up carefully but still manages to cut his finger. He looks at it for a second and is reminded about their earlier fight. He grabs the bouquet of flowers and looks for a vase to put them in. As he places it on the counter he notices a slip of paper on the table. He looks at it and is shocked to find what is written on it._

_'I've gone home to my parents, until you can prove to me you can calm down._

_Misaki'_

_He crumples the paper and sits dejectedly on the sofa fit for two. He holds his head in his hands and lightly sobs._

'What am I doing thinking at this, she probably doesn't even remember.' Hinata thought, his face red from his drinks trying to ignore the flirty body language between the blonde man and his ex girlfriend. He looked at him disgusted with the way he lightly touched Misaki in between sentences, her and the friend laughing and giggling. Hinata tch-ed and asked for another drink. His coworkers are starting to sober up a bit from their early drunken state and it was his turn to get himself drunk.

_"What do you mean you're moving out?" Hinata asked when he saw Misaki packing her things in her bags. "You can stay here, you know this is the closest apartment you'll find to your work and your job." Hinata pleaded but Misaki ignores him and kept packing. "Please tell me why." Hinata asks softly. Misaki looks at him with a sad look on her face._

_"I'm sorry Hinata, I just can't be with a person who can't even trust me. I know you love me and I love you very much, but your jealousy is getting out of hand. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you but all you can see is those other men. They wouldn't do anything to me I assured you but even then you still managed to get one in the hospital. I'm worried that if things kept going the way they did, it would only escalate. I'm sorry Hinata, but I can't stay with you anymore." Misaki explained zipping her bags and heading towards the door._

_Misaki turns back to see him, letting one final tear drop as she closes the door behind her. Hinata furrows his brow and clenches his fists. He punches the sofa and looks towards the door. He runs out of the door and sees Misaki getting in a taxi. He almost jumps down the stairs and starts running after the taxi. He couldn't catch up, he saw her getting slowly far away as he felt the blood rushing into his head. He collapses on his knees and cries to the sky._

_"Misaki!"_

Hinata gets super red when he remembered how she left. He didn't realize that Misaki's blonde friend had already left and now it's just her and the young man. He's sitting next to her, his hand on her shoulder. He whispered something into her ear and she slowly nodded her head. They get up from their seat and Hinata managed to glance at their direction just in time to see Misaki stare at him before she leaves with the blonde hair gentleman.

_"Oh so you're Misaki's old boy friend huh? Wow no wonder she left you, hey, wanna hear something? She's so naughty in bed. It's a good thing you didn't keep that beast all to yourself."_

Hinata slightly gaped in shock that she would actually leave with someone from a bar. His eyes never waver from the door, wanting it to be just an illusion; she didn't just leave with another man besides him did she? One of his coworkers noticed the color drain from his face.

"Hey Shintani-san you ok? You look really pale, you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"Yea, it looks like you've seen a ghost or something." All of his coworkers laughed. Hinata bolted out the door and his coworkers shouted to him.

He looked around the streets, the neon lights seemed to pierce through him as he runs awkwardly around the city. People stare at him and late night couples whispered amongst each other. He just ran nowhere, looking, praying to find Misaki.

_"You sure this looks good on me?"_

_"Hey what do you think about this movie?"_

_"Just because you call me cute doesn't mean you're off the hook!"_

_"Shintani are you ok?"_

_"You know this is a waste of time right, let's get out of here and do something more productive!"_

_"Are you sure it's ok to call you Hinata?"_

Hinata ran and ran, going nowhere, his lungs screaming for air as he just kept running into nowhere, the memories of him and Misaki coming in torrents. He couldn't forget her, her smile, her eyes, her hair, that perfume, the way her body connected to his, the way their hands tangled together, the way they could lay together for hours just looking at each other. He puts a hand on a wall to steady himself and vomits in a back alley.

_"You shouldn't be going out so late at night, I get worried that something might happen to you."_

_"Hey Hinata you want some breakfast?"_

_"I can't believe you! Only you would get stuck in a tree trying to save a cat!"_

_"Hey Hinata!"_

_"Hinata!"_

_"Hinata."_

_"Hinata." Misaki looks at him with her loving eyes beckoning him to come join her in bed. They had just gotten into a fight, Hinata looks at her with blood shot eyes from crying so much. She reaches for him, making a gesture for a hug. He looks down and rubs his neck shyly before going to her and letting her embrace him. He sighs as he apologizes and she rubs his back and runs her hands through his head. He closes his eyes, enjoying her love._

Hinata wiped the bile from his mouth and looked towards the sky. It started to rain and everyone was either going home or going into a hotel to try to escape from the rain.

_"I love you Hinata."_

_"Hinata did I tell you I love you?"_

_"I haven't told you I loved you today!"_

_"Hey Hinata, love you."_

He grabbed his head and shouted. He started to run again and didn't realize he ended up back in front of their old apartment building. He looked towards it almost praying that all this time was just a dream and that they're still together in their apartment, loving each other like they never will stop.

_"Good bye Hinata."_

He grabbed his head in his hands.

I want to see her.

I want to see her.

I want to see her.

I want to see her.

I want to see her.

_"Hinata!"_

"Misaki!" Hinata shouted, letting himself cry like never before.

_"Hey, you know I'll always love you."_

* * *

**Remember to please review!  
**


End file.
